A Star At The Next Door
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Huang Zi Tao seorang pelajar SMA biasa-biasa saja yang sering kali gonta-ganti apartemen. Wu Kris, idola remaja di Korea Selatan yang tengah naik daun ternyata adalah stalker pemuda panda itu! "Oh, hay tetangga baru " / "Apa maksudmu, Kris?" /sumarry macam apa ini? ya begitulah - - Kris x Tao - -
1. Chapter 1

~A Star At The Next Door~

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

main cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao

genre: AU, Sinetron -?-, Gaje XD

chapter: 1

rate: M

warning: Aneh seperti biasa. Bahasa. Typo

disclaimer: Well, mereka semua milik saya *nunjuk ayam-ayam di rumah*

Enjoy...

* * *

Ini adalah malam pertamanya berada di apartemen sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Mengandalkan uang hasil kerja kerasnya ditambah menabung mati-matian serta selama tiga bulan bersabar menunggu respon dari pihak marketing, lantas pada akhirnya ia mampu menyewa apartemen tersebut lalu secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya yang terdahulu; yang nyaman dan tak benar-benar ingin ia tinggalkan sebab kantongnya terlanjur mencintai harga sewa tempat itu. Sudah kesekian kalinya seorang Huang Zi Tao—pemuda berdarah Cina yang kerap disapa Zi Tao—itu gonta-ganti apartemen. Dan harga apartemen barunya ini sedikit lebih mahal bila dibandingkan dengan apartemen-apartemennya yang dulu, tetapi Zi Tao tetap merasa beruntung; pasalnya mendapatkan satu apartemen untuk manusia notabene kalangan menengah seperti Zi Tao di kota metropolis itu sangatlah sulit, disamping karena pertumbuhan ekonomi yang kian meningkat yaitu karena banyaknya saingan. Terutama kaum pelajar yang berbela hati datang dari jauh guna menempuh pendidikan di ibu kota negara Gingseng tersebut.

Zi Tao melihat sekelilingnya. Ada kardus-kardus yang diisolasi hitam pada bagian atas dan bawahnya masih tertumpuk rapih, koper berukuran sedang bersandar di dinding, satu gulungan kasur, lemari pakaian juga satu meja dan satu kursi. Semua barang-barang itu milik Zi Tao, mobil box yang mengangkutnya tadi pagi dan ia belum sempat membereskannya. Setibanya di apartemen barunya ia langsung melesatkan kaki ke sekolah, jadi jangan salahkan jikalau keadaan rumahnya saat ini tampak berantakan.

"_Great!_ Bahkan sepulang bekerja masih ada pekerjaan yang menanti," keluh pemuda berpostur tinggi semampai itu. Memasang wajah lesu, Zi Tao mulai membuka kardus-kardusnya satu persatu, mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah buku-buku, sepatu, peralatan hariannya dan beberapa barang _vintage_. Tak sulit bagi Zi Tao untuk menata itu semua. Menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa lengan kurusnya mendorong lemari sampai ke dalam kamar, sesekali ia membuang napas dan berdecih. Dilanjutkan memindahkan meja dan satu tangannya mengangkat kursi yang biasa ia pakai untuk belajar. Setelah itu dengan segera meletakkan barang-barangnya (termasuk pakaian) di tempat yang semestinya, ia tak sabar untuk beristirahat.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, ruangan 1 : 3 miliknya kini telah terorganisir, Zi Tao membuka gulungan kasur lantai kemudian langsung menelungkupkan diri seolah-olah kasur itu menariknya.

"Huwwah! Capek sekali," suaranya tertimbun bersama hembusan napasnya. Ia membuat posisi tubuhnya senyaman mungkin lalu memejamkan matanya yang memberat pelan-pelan. Namun tak sampai dua menit acara tidurnya yang belum pulas itu diusik oleh getaran singkat dari dalam saku celananya.

Zi Tao mencoba mengabaikan. Tetapi lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar, kali ini lebih panjang.

**Drrrrrrttttt**

"Aissh!" Ia membalikkan badan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan gusar. Lampu pada layarnya berkedap-kedip, menampilkan satu nama yang familiar bagi Zi Tao. "Tidak bisakah tidak menggangguku di jam segini!" Mengomel sendiri namun tetap menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo!" Agak membentak.

_"__Ya! Zi Tao Panda! Bisakah nadamu sedikit lebih lembut?"_ protes seseorang dari line telepon.

Mendengus tak suka karena dikatai panda, meski tak bisa disangkal hal itu benar adanya berkat tampilan visualnya; dibuktikan oleh keberadaan lingkaran hitam yang unik di bawah sepasang manik kelam Zi Tao—persis menyerupai hewan pemakan bambu itu. Zi Tao melakukan apa yang diintrupsikan orang itu; berbicara lebih lembut. "Aku sedang lelah Luhan, kau tau 'kan hari ini aku pindahan."

_"__Aku khawatir karena kau tidak membalas pesanku. Apa itu salah?"_ suara kecewa pemuda yang dipanggilnya Luhan itu membuat Zi Tao yang mendengarnya jadi sedikit merasa berdosa.

"Maaf Lu, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Memang ada apa? Tumben sekali kau memperhatikanku," Zi Tao memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil menunggu jawaban Luhan—sahabatnya.

_"__Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Jadi... tidak boleh memperhatikanmu?"_

Zi Tao yang sekarang berada di dapur membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng _cola_ yang dibelinya hari ini. "Jadi, apa kau sedang butuh tempat curhat karena pacarmu belum juga menghubungimu?" Paras manisnya yang menyerupai perempuan tampak lucu ketika minuman berkarbonat itu membasahi tenggorokannya. Zi Tao meneguknya sekali lagi, dan kosong.

_"__Jadi apa aku ketahuan?"_ Kekehan pelan kemudian terdengar.

Bibir Zi Tao mencibir, "Ciss! sudah kuduga." Kaleng _cola _dilemparkannya dan telak masuk ke tong sampah. Ponsel tetap setia ditelinga Zi Tao. Untuk berikutnya yang ia dengar hanyalah celotehan kisah-kasih sahabatnya itu dengan kekasihnya yang 3 tahun lebih muda, Zi Tao tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa kekasih Luhan, rasa penasaran kadang mampir dalam otaknya sebab Luhan selalu meninggikan kekasih mudanya sampai ke awang-awang. Zi Tao sendiri cukup kenyang akan cerita hubungan asmara Luhan yang sering putus nyambung, Luhan kerap kali meminta saran kepadanya saat percintaannya mengalami masalah, sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja Zi Tao tak merasa terbebani dalam memberikan solusi namun tetap segala keputusan ada di tangan Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong soal romantika, janganlah terlalu berharap pada pemuda dengan surai kelamnya sebab pemuda itu bukanlah ahlinya.

Terkadang Zi Tao mengangguk atau menanggapi _'Hn'_ pelan ocehan Luhan diseberang sana. Seandainya Luhan mengetahui bahwa saat ini Zi Tao tak mengerti topik apa yang tengah diobrolkannya, barangkali Luhan sudah mendamprat pemuda itu karena dengan seenaknya mengabaikannya. Dilain sisi jujur saja Zi Tao terlanjur lelah dan mengantuk dan ingin sekali melanjutkan istirahatnya yang ketunda.

Ditemani suasana yang hening Zi Tao hendak kembali ke kamar, tetapi ketika akan beranjak langkahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tercekat. Ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang entah darimana muasalnya.

Dan Zi Tao merasa _dejavu._

"Lu? Apa kau sedang menyalakan TV?" tanya Zi Tao hati-hati dan pelan, matanya menyipit serius.

_"__Tidak. Kenapa?"_ Luhan menjawab singkat.

"Oh, tidak. Kumatikan teleponnya ya,"

_"__Eh? Tapi—"_

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan sahabatnya Zi Tao pun mengakhiri sambungan dan menyimpan kembali benda keluaran Cina itu di saku celananya. Selintas Zi Tao berpikir pasti Luhan besok akan mengomel kepadanya, ia sudah memiliki rencana akan membelikan _bubble tea_ untuk laki-laki itu berharap kemarahan yang akan dilimpahkan teredam.

Tumit-tumit Zi Tao memijak lantai kayu dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan secuilpun suara sambil mencari-cari asal suara aneh itu. Rasa-rasanya Zi Tao tidak asing bertingkah seperti ini, mengendap-ngendap teratur layaknya seorang pencuri.

_"__A—ah.. ah!"_

_"__Ouh.. Lakukan lebih cepat.. yyeah.. seperti itu,"_

Spontan Zi Tao membelalak seraya menutuppi mulutnya—reaksi yang cukup wajar ketika seseorang merasa terkejut akan suatu hal—kuping Zi Tao menempel ke dinding yang menjadi penyekat antara apartemennya dan pemilik apartemen sebelah. Rona wajahya sudah berubah sewarna tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari perkebunan, Zi Tao menggigit kecil 'kelopak' _peach_-nya, tak berani berpikir apa yang menyebabkan keluarnya kalimat yang didominasi oleh desahan itu. Atau barangkali Zi Tao tak berani mengakui sebab terlalu tabu bahkan sekedar untuk dibayangkan olehnya yang terbilang naif.

_"__Oh God! A—ah..ah.. Ini benar-benar nikmat sekali,"_

Bulu kuduk Zi Tao bergidik saat lengkingan nyaring seseorang—yang ia tebak wanita—menyusul dan seolah menyetrum saraf otaknya. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan posisinya dan masuk ke kamar menggelungkan diri dibawah selimut kemudian melupakan apa yang baru saja diserap oleh telinganya. Tetapi memang tak tahu malu hatinya lebih menguasai kendali akalnya yang menyebabkan ia tetap bertahan sampai ia bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya saat ini.

Siapa?

_"__Ekh, disana! Sentuh aku lagi di.. sanah..."_

_"__Ah.. ah.. yyeaah.."_

Sahutan demi sahutan desahan dan erangan berganti, berselang-seling bagai menggilir tuts-tuts piano menciptakan bunyi tersendiri dalam intesitas tinggi-rendahnya yang berbeda . Tidak bagi Zi Tao yang menghakimi bahwa ia benar-benar mengenali salah satu dari pemilik suara dua insan yang semakin gencar memadu kasih.

_"__Aaah~"_ Geraman panjang yang berat. Milik seorang laki-laki.

Buku-buku jari Zi Tao mengepal kuat hingga kepalan tangannya tampak lebih putih, betapa beraninya ia bersumpah atas nama siapapun dibawah kepercayaan dirinya geraman laki-laki yang baru saja mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal hingga sampai ke telinganya adalah geraman yang sama yang selalu memberi mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya.

_"__Ah—ah, tolonglah.. aku.. menginginkannya lagi... Kris,"_ rengekkan manja.

Kontan Zi Tao melotot.

_"__Ah.. teruskan Krisss..."_

Nama Kris kembali disebut-sebut dari bibir wanita. Berarti Zi Tao tak salah dengar.

_"__Krisssssssss..."_

"KRISSSSS!?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Rutukan Zi Tao menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong dan dengan kecepatan layaknya seorang atlet maraton ia berlari keluar rumah, kemudian menggedor tanpa rasa manusiawi pintu tetangganya—yang tak bisa dibilang tetangga baru—seraya mengumpat dan menggemakan sumpah serapah.

_"__Damn!_ Keluar kau Wu Kris! Sial! Aku tau kau ada di dalam," Zi Tao bertolak pinggang menunggu sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu. Beberapa menit terlewat tampaknya tetap tak ada tanda-tanda perintahnya direspon, Zi Tao pun lebih bernapsu mengetok kembali pintunya.

"Hey! Keluar! Apa perlu ku do—brak,"

Kepalan tangan Zi Tao tertahan di udara sekaligus menghentikan semburan kata-kata yang hendak meluncur dari bibirnya. Dihadapannya saat ini berdiri seorang pemuda yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya, dengan rambut pirangnya yang _lepek_—Zi Tao sudah memperkirakan itu—beserta gayanya yang amat sok _cool_—menurut pandangan Zi Tao—memperlihatkan ABS-nya dan setiap mili tubuhnya diselimuti oleh keringat. Zi Tao hampir menyatukan alis tipisnya ketika ia sadar di samping pemuda itu ada seorang wanita.

"Oh, hay tetangga baru~" Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ tersenyum begitu lebar kepada Zi Tao hingga deretan gigi terawatnya terlihat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?" Zi Tao membalas ketus sapaannya.

Kris terkekeh geli seakan ada sesuatu yang menurutnya menggelitik. "Maksud apa? Aku tak ada maksud apa-apa," nadanya meremehkan. Kris sebenarnya mengetahui kemarahan seorang Huang Zi Tao telah berada sampai puncaknya.

"Jangan berlagak _bego_!" sergah Zi Tao cepat.

"Oh, kau cemburu."

Terselip kemenangan di hati wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Kris, wanita itu 'makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda berparas tampan itu dalam lekukkan yang intim.

Bola mata Zi Tao memutar malas; untuk sekedar melihat wajah laki-laki di hadapannya saja sudah membuatnya jengah apalagi cemburu? "Cih! Jangan bercanda. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu?" Kris melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, melemparkan tatapan menantang ke pemuda berhelai hitam.

Lagi-lagi Zi Tao berdecih, ia sebal di permainkan seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu berada di sini? Apa tujuanmu selama ini menjadi tetanggaku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku! Kenapa kau selama ini mengikutiku kemanapun, dalam waktu 10 bulan bahkan sudah ke lima kalinya aku pindah apartemen dan kau..." menunjuk Kris tepat mengenai hidungnya, ekspresi Zi Tao syarat akan kebencian dan amarah. "Kau.. Wu Kris, kau selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang ku tinggali!" _Uneg-uneg_ Zi Tao membuncah, penuh penekanan pada setiap perkataanya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, sungguh.

Benar.

Seperti yang sudah di katakan, ini merupakan ke lima kalinya pemuda yang hidup seorang diri di Korea itu—Zi Tao—pindah apartemen, dan semua itu disebabkan oleh pemuda bernama Wu Kris. Untuk awalnya Zi Tao tak mencurigai kepindahan tiba-tiba pemuda itu—yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai seorang _stalker_. Zi Tao malah senang, bagaimanapun Wu Kris dimata Zi Tao adalah sosok rupawan dengan segala kesempurnaanya berpredikat model dan idola terkenal di Korea Selatan bisa berada sedekat itu dengannya. Meskipun tetap saja aneh bagi Zi Tao, untuk apa seseorang yang punya fans di seluruh penjuru negeri tinggal di tempat yang kecil nan kumuh.

Usut punya usut Wu Kris juga teman sekelas Zi Tao, di sekolah Wu Kris memiliki pamor positive baik di kalangan teman sebayanya maupun guru-guru, bahkan petugas kebersihan sampai penjaga sekolah. Intinya tidak ada yang tidak mengaguminya! Wu Kris yang dianugerahi otak yang 'encer', seluruh nilai akademiknya cemerlang termasuk di bidang olahraga dan kesenian. Berada di pihak yang lebih mengetahui keseharian Wu Kris, lambat laun Zi Tao pun menyadari kalau pemuda itu tidak se-'mewah' seperti yang selama ini orang-orang lihat. Zi Tao bisa membaca watak pemuda bersurai pirang itu tanpa harus membuka topengnya. Di sekolah Wu Kris bagai barang antik yang tak tersentuh atau bak pangeran yang sudah cukup puas dengan hanya memandangnya saja, tapi di rumah?

Oh, ia berubah menjadi hewan liar, tak tau tata krama dan tak beradab—berdasarkan perspektif Zi Tao.

Setiap malamnya Wu Kris membawa wanita atau pria atau apapun—Zi Tao tak peduli—untuk di tiduri, andai saja mereka melakukan seks dengan khidmat dan tenang tentu saja Zi Tao tak mempermasalahkannya, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat amat mustahil rupanya. Kegiatan malam Zi Tao; contohnya belajar dan tidur, menjadi terganggu, seratus persen gagal berkonsentrasi kalau saja ia tak menyumpal telinganya menggunakan kapas ketika belajar. Waktu tidurnya semakin mundur dari hari ke hari dan tak pernah tuntas.

Agak berlebihan memang, namun Zi Tao merasa hak hidupnya seolah dirusak semenjak tetanggaan dengan pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada itu, pertahanan Zi Tao tandas hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan saja dan ia memutuskan untuk pindah setelahnya. Sialnya, nasib Zi Tao yang bagaikan 'kejatuhan cicak' kembali terulang, selang satu hari sejak kepindahan pertamanya. Pagi harinya Zi Tao tanpa sengaja melihat Wu Kris tengah melakukan _warming-up_ di area _jogging track_ apartemennya yang baru kala itu. Zi Tao hampir saja memuntahkan susu cokelat hangatnya ketika—sang-pemberi-kejutan-di-pagi-hari-itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya begitu polos seolah tidak menyadari keterkejutannya. Zi Tao hanya mampu menelan ludah dan pada detik yang sama ia berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan. Yah, kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang _sinting!_

Begitu juga seterusnya. Seterusnya. Dan seterusnya. Sampai kepindahannya yang kelima ini ia dipertemukan lagi oleh pemuda 'berwajah dua' itu. Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi kata kebetulan dalam kamus pemuda bermarga Huang; sudah jelas, Wu Kris adalah _stalker_nya!

"Benarkah itu Kris?" Teman wanita Kris—tidak dalam arti sebenarnya—spontan terperanjat dan melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Kris. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanya tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menyingkirkan telunjuk Zi Tao dari pandangannya, raut wajahnya datar namun penuh aura sedingin es sekaligus mengerikan. Kris lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga 'teman wanitanya'. Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Euphoria aura Kris dan Zi Tao seolah berpadu dalam ketidaksepadanan; ketenangan tersembunyi milik Kris menciutkan kemarahan yang sedari tadi Zi Tao keluarkan. Nyali seorang Huang Zi Tao perlahan-lahan mengerut begitu Kris mendekat padanya, seakan ada binatang buas tubuh Zi Tao spontanitas bergerak ke belakang dan kedua tangannya menghalau dada bidang Kris agar pemuda itu tak berjalan lebih dekat.

"H—hhey.. berhenti." Di satu sisi Kris amat menikmati kegelisahan Zi Tao, ia abaikan perintahnya dan menganggapnya angin lalu. "Kubilang berhenti,"

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk setengah senyuman dan sisanya seringaian, kemudian dengan tidak lembutnya ia mendorong pundak Zi Tao hingga pemuda itu membentur dinding dan me-mekik kesakitan.

"Akh!" Zi Tao bersuara sebagai tanda bahwa ada bagian dari anggota tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Kris menepuk pelan sebelah pipi Zi Tao sebelum ia memegang dagu Zi Tao dan memaksa bola mata mereka bersinggungan. "Kau sebegitu ingin tahunya ya untuk apa aku selama ini mengikutimu," bisiknya tajam.

"Tentu saja!"

Kris tertawa pelan melihat Zi Tao tampak bersemangat, oh, tepatnya bernapsu untuk memakinya—mungkin setelah ini. "Baik.. baiklah," manik kecoklatan Kris berubah kilatannya, lebih intens memandang sosok di depannya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kurebut darimu. Benda yang sangat berharga, dan kupastikan aku akan memilikinya. Hingga pada saatnya aku memiliki benda berharga itu, aku akan terus mengikutimu... kemanapun, kapanpun, dan mengganggu hidupmu bahkan membuat hari-harimu menderita."

Kesabaran Zi Tao hilang atas penuturan Kris. Ia menampik kasar tangan yang memegangi dagunya, melepaskan diri dari kekangan Kris. "Bedebah. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah? Uang? Emas? Apa, cepat katakan?!"

Kris tersenyum miring, "Aku sangat tau kau itu rakyat jelata Huang Zi Tao, lagipula apa masuk akal orang kaya dan terpandang sepertiku meminta uang atau emas kepadamu. Jangan bercanda, heh," olok Kris sembari sebisa mungkin menata air mukanya ketika mendapati ekspresi membunuh Zi Tao.

"Lalu benda apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Kau sudah sadar aku tidak punya apa-apa yang berharga, kenapa kau tega mengusik ketenanganku seperti ini Wu Kris! Katakan! Apapun yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya asalkan setelah itu kau menjauh dari kehidupanku!"

Ada luka dikerlingan mata Kris yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh Zi Tao, helaan keras napasnya sampai terdengar ke telinga Zi Tao, pemuda yang lebih jangkung itu pun berbalik hendak memasuki apartemennya.

"Tunggu! Kita belum selesai, Wu Kris!"

Sosok yang meneriakkan namanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa—apa kau menginginkan... ingin.." berpikir sejenak. "Ingin celana dalamku."

_Bego!_ Zi Tao membodohi dirinya sendiri, kenapa kualitas caranya berpikir semakin rendah, tapi yang tadi itu tiba-tiba saja loncat dari bibirnya. Zi Tao menggigit sedikit lidahnya.

"Benda menjijikan seperti itu, kau kira aku maniak," balas Kris sinis tanpa membalikkan badan.

Mengangkat bahu, dan pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggumam lemah. "Mungkin,"

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya sampai kau menemukannya,"

"Menemukan?"

"Yah, kau yang akan menemukan benda yang kuinginkan Huang Zi Tao. Sampai kau menemukannya..." Kris menghentikan kata-katanya hanya untuk memutar beberapa derajat wajahnya ke belakang, dengan tatapan setajam sembilu kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, ne?"

Tersenyum yang tak bisa Zi Tao anggap sebagai sebuah senyuman.

Menakutkan!

Wu Kris menakutkan!

Zi Tao membeku di tempat.

**...**

**Kring-Kring-Kring-Kring-Kring!**

Pemuda bermata panda itu terlonjak dari kasurnya, suara alarm jam weker yang berisik terus dibiarkan dan tak ada niat untuk dimatikan pemiliknya. Wajah Zi Tao tampak kuyu, ia menatap hambar selimut hangatnya yang bercorak zebra selama sepuluh menit atau lebih, sebelum jari-jari rampingnya menggapai-gapai ke sisi kanan kasurnya. Ia menekan kepala benda yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara _kring_ itu, dan kamar tidurnya kini kembali hening.

_"__Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kurebut darimu. Benda yang sangat berharga, dan kupastikan aku akan memilikinya,"_

_..._

_"__Hingga pada saatnya aku memiliki benda berharga itu, aku akan terus mengikutimu... kemanapun, kapanpun, dan mengganggu hidupmu bahkan membuat hari-harimu menderita."_

Senyuman malaikat maut milik Kris terekam di memorinya berikut kata-kata pemuda itu yang nyaris menghantui tidur Zi Tao semalaman ini.

_"__Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, ne?"_

GOD! OH NOOOOOOO!

Itu adalah sebagian teriakkan frustasi dari alam bawah sadar Zi Tao yang tengah meyakinkan diri peristiwa yang dialaminya semalam hanyalah mimpi, namun saat ia melihat sekelilingnya—kamar yang berantakan, baju-baju berserakkan—harapannya segera terhempas layaknya daun yang jatuh berkat sapuan angin. Jelas saja ini bukan mimpi atau sekedar delusi pahitnya, keadaan kamarnya saat inilah yang membuktikan kalau kejadian semalam benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah mendapatkan 'pengakuan' dari Kris, pemuda panda itu tanpa membuang waktu menggeledah satu persatu ruangan apartemennya, mencari-cari benda yang sekiranya bukan miliknya namun ada padanya—atau katakanlah faktor ketidaksengajaan. Dan nihil. Zi Tao tak menemukan apapun. Barang-barang milik Zi Tao sedikit, rumahnya pun sempit, ia yakin tak ada yang terlewat satupun dari penglihatannya.

Zi Tao memutuskan untuk mengobrak-ngabrik kembali rumahnya hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, ia tak berhenti berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja. Benda apa? Dimana? Zi Tao meneliti setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mengacu pada benda yang diinginkan Kris.

Tapi selama itu pula Zi Tao tak menemukan _clue_ yang akan mempermudah jalannya untuk keluar dari kesialan yang menimpanya. Oh, berlebihan.

"MAMAAAAH! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN~! EH? AKU TEMUKAN~!"

Zi Tao ternyata galau.

**...**

**Klek.**

Untung Zi Tao sadar bahwa tujuannya tinggal di Korea adalah untuk belajar, bukan memecahkan teka-teki sialan itu! Menuntut ilmu sebaik mungkin seperti apa yang diidamkan orang tua Zi Tao yang hidup di Qingdao, Cina.

Pemuda manis yang telah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya dibalut jaket abu-abu itu menutup pintu apartemennya, ia sudah siap menuju ke sekolah. Hawa di luar terasa dingin sekali, Zi Tao mengingat bahwa hari ini telah memasuki bulan Desember, sepertinya ia harus mulai mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli jaket yang lebih tebal jika tak sudi mati kedinginan. Zi Tao menggosok pelan hidungnya, dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam syal _maroon_-nya.

Sesekali ia menggesek-gesekkan kaki panjangnya selagi mengunci pintu.

"Jadi Kris, _fans_mu diluar sana pasti sangat penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat seorang bintang berbakat sepertimu seringkali pindah apartemen?"

Zi Tao menengok ke kanan, ternyata disana sedang ada siaran langsung wawancara untuk acara gossip(?) pagi dimana Wu Kris-lah bintangnya. Ia berpura-pura menyibukkan diri di depan pintu apartemennya, entahlah, ia penasaran apa yang akan keluar dari mulut idola para remaja itu.

"Ah, terimakasih," suara Kris lembut dan sopan sekali, Zi Tao mengutuknya.

"Cih!"

"Jadi alasanku sebenarnya simple, aku ingin dekat dengan penggemarku yang luar biasa di luar sana. Seperti yang kita semua lihat," Kris mengangkat wajahnya yang kelewat tampan dan menunjuk langit-langit gedung. "Bangunan ini begitu sederhana 'kan? Aku memutuskan tinggal di sini, nantinya berpindah satu tempat ke tempat lain hanya untuk merasakan kesederhanaan yang sama dengan yang mereka (para penggemar) rasakan,"

_Huweeeek! _Zi Tao mendadak mual. Demi apapun, ketika Zi Tao melirik para _crew_ yang terlibat_ interview_ singkat ini, semuanya memasang senyum memuja dipersembahkan untuk Kris.

"Aiih, kau sangat rendah hati sekali Kris," puji sang wanita pembawa acara itu.

Kris mengulum senyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Ini semua kulakukan untuk para penggemarku. Aku mencintai kalian semua *bbuing-bbuing*"

Muak! Rasanya Zi Tao ingin teleportasi dari tempat ini sekarang juga dan tiba di suatu pulau tak berpenghuni. Pemuda manis itu pun menyudahi kegiatan mengupingnya, lebih baik ia berangkat saja ke sekolah.

"Hei! Huang Zi Tao!"

Ada kerutan pada dahi Zi Tao ketika mendengar suara berat dan familiar meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh, datang sosok Kris mendekat padanya diikuti oleh seluruh awak salah satu acara teve besar. Dahi Zi Tao semakin mengerut dalam, Kris dengan seenaknya menaruh tangannya di pundaknya.

"Hee?" kejut Zi Tao.

Pandangan mata Kris tertuju pada lampu kamera, ragu-ragu Zi Tao mengikuti arah manik kecokelatan itu. "Perkenalkan, namanya Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda panda ini satu-satunya teman sekolahku yang paling dekat denganku, yah.. bisa dibilang kami sahabatan. Lihat, bahkan kami tetanggaan." Senyum Kris kemudian, Zi Tao membeku.

Selanjutnya Zi Tao merasa tak terima. Yah, ia tak terima. Awalnya Zi Tao ingin memprotes karena Kris sudah seenak udelnya melibatkannya ke dalam acara konyol ini, ditambah mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka sahabatan. Apa-apaan itu?! Tapi Zi Tao memiliki rencana yang lebih baik, juga agak kejam sih.

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersenyum sumringah. "Benar sekali. Aku dan Kris sahabatan. Kami cukup dekat loh~ sangking dekatnya bahkan aku tau kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya. Contohnya saja..." Zi Tao mendongakkan kepala memandang tepat kedalam mata Kris, tersenyum begitu licik di mata Kris seolah-olah mengatakan,_"Mampus kau Kris! akan kubongkar seluruh kejahatanmu! Khekhekhe."_

Zi Tao menarik napas panjang, berbicara dengan lantang, "CONTOHNYA SAJA YA SETIAP MALAM KRIS SELALU MEMB—Hmmpppf!" Tangan besar Kris lebih dulu menahan laju bibirnya, Kris menatap Zi Tao penuh kewaspadaan.

Wanita yang melakoni profesi MC itu terheran-heran menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, dan ia berucap. "Ia selalu.." mengulang dua kata yang belum lama dilafalkan Zi Tao.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zi Tao, berbisik hati-hati namun pemuda yang berada dibawah 'kuasa'-nya itu dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. "Kalau sampai kau berkata-kata yang tidak-tidak kepada media dan berencana menghancurkan karirku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka, paham?"

Zi Tao mengangguk pelan dan Kris membebaskan mulutnya. Agak menunduk. "Contohnya saja setiap malam Kris datang ke tempatku, dan kita belajar bersama."

"Yah, seperti itulah kami hahahah.." sambung Kris seraya mengembalikan posisi kerennya(?)

_Brengsek! _kesal Tao dalam hati.

"Oh~ hahaha! wawancara yang menarik sekali. Terimakasih atas waktunya Kris, tolong jaga kesehatan anda karena saat ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, penggemar anda pasti juga mengharapkan itu. Baiklah pemirsa di rumah.. blablablabla," cerocos sang MC dan tidak ada yang peduli -,-

Kris celingukkan. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi satupun kamera yang mengarah padanya, ia mendekatkan diri ke telinga Zi Tao sekali lagi dan mengakibatkan pemuda panda itu berjengit—menjauh.

"Aku senang menjadi tetanggamu Tao," bisiknya.

"App—"

DASAR PENGUNTIT GILA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Bersambung~**

**A/n: **Hai~ ini ff bercapter Taoris pertama aku. RnR dipersilahkan :* /ketjup


	2. Chapter 2

~A Star At The Next Door~

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

main cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao

genre: AU, Sinetron -?-, Gaje XD

chapter: 2

rate: T

warning: Aneh seperti biasa. Bahasa. Typo

disclaimer: Well, mereka semua milik saya *nunjuk ayam-ayam di rumah*

Enjoy...

* * *

Awal pergantian semester dua tahun yang lalu merupakan masa dimana sekolah berstandar internasional yang berada di jantung ibu kota Korea Selatan boleh berbangga hati karena berkesempatan mendidik seseorang yang barangkali semakin mendongkrak kepopuleran sekolah tersebut.

Betapa hebohnya orang-orang yang telah bersekolah disana maupun 'calon' ketika mendengar kabar burung yang tentu saja mengejutkan walau kala itu masih belum dibuktikan kebenarannya. Seakan tidak mempercayai, seluruh penghuni sekolah yang rata-rata remaja itu tidak henti-hentinya bertukar informasi atau kasarnya ber_gosip_. Memasang wajah terperangah alih-alih mengharapkan isu yang mereka dengar bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sebagian besar murid-murid baru—kelas satu—yang kelak menempuh pendidikan menengahnya selama tiga tahun di sekolah itu, berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa—bahkan dari mereka sampai ada yang menangis terharu dan berterima kasih karena di sekolahkan ditempat itu ke orang tuanya.

Huh. Berlebihan, ya?

Kasak-kusuk terjadi sebelum upacara penyambutan dan penerimaan itu menyambar sangat cepat dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain, berpusat di depan majalah dinding sekolah yang letaknya di lantai dasar. Yah, benar, keributan di hari pertama mengenyam kembali pelajaran setelah liburan panjang kemarin itu memang awalnya dari mading.

Sebuah kolase dengan ukuran yang cukup besar berhias foto wujud manusia tampan dalam berbagai _pose _yang berbeda, bertuliskan menggunakan huruf kapital tebal, **"TODAY. LET'S SAY WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL, WU KRIS." **terpajang angkuh disana, menggeser info-info yang sebenarnya lebih penting bila dibandingkan sepenggal kalimat berbahasa inggris itu.

Kalau begitu, siapakah yang memajangnya?

Hmm.. 'tampaknya tidak ada yang peduli dengan pertanyaan itu. Terlalu disibukkan mengerubung layaknya kroni-kroni semut memperebutkan makanan manis, bedanya siswa-siswi disana saling tak mau kalah untuk mendapatkan posisi paling bagus guna melihat jelas isi yang terpampang di mading sekolah mereka. Yang ada di kepala mereka hanya benar atau tidaknya tulisan tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan tepat ketika dentang lonceng berbunyi menandakan seluruh siswa-siswi harus lekas berbaris dan memulai upacara. Sebagaimana kerupuk yang terkena angin isu kedatangan seseorang yang bernama Wu Kris pun _melempem_. Bagaimana tidak, dari mulainya upacara hingga selesai tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sosok itu. Membuat seluruh murid kompak mendenguskan napas kekecewaan.

Sebenarnya siapa Wu Kris sehingga ia amat diharapkan dan membawa dampak yang begitu mendramatisir di sekolah sekelas bintang lima itu?

Wu Kris, pemuda berdarah campuran Cina-Kanada yang juga menganggap Korea Selatan adalah kampung halamannya. Wu Kris, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm, berpostur ideal membentuk tubuh yang pas, berwajah blasteran yang terlampau memukau untuk dikategorikan bahwa ia seorang manusia. Memiliki rambut pirang keemasan, berkulit putih-bersih bak porselain, dan oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana rupanya; ukuran kepala yang sangat serasi dengan leher jenjang dan pundak bidang Wu Kris terisi oleh pahatan kesempurnaan karya pencipta alam semesta. Hidungnya yang tipis dan mancung dijaga oleh sepasang manik kelam yang tak terukur seberapa dalam keindahannya, bibirnya tidak tebal dan berwarna pastel merah muda. Sorot matanya penuh ketajaman dan kewaspadaan namun tak bisa menghilangkan kesan misterius dan nyaris menakjubkan.

Dan Wu Kris adalah seorang artis dan model yang tengah dielu-elukan kalangan remaja kini berkat kejeniusan dan kepiawaiannya terjun di kancah dunia hiburan!

Oh, pantas saja.

Maka tidak heran pagi yang seharusnya semangat dan berkesan, berubah lesu dengan cuap-cuap serta sumpahan ditujukan untuk orang yang memasang informasi tersebut. Sungguh tega sekali pelaku yang sengaja menyebarkan info palsu itu, tidakkah mereka memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para penggemar Wu Kris yang bersekolah disana sudah mengawang-awang betapa hebatnya mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan sang idola hampir di setiap harinya?

Para penggemar Wu Kris susah payah menelan liurnya kasar ketika jam istirahat kembali dihebohkan oleh berita kedatangan artis itu ke sekolah. Dibuktikan terparkirnya mobil mewah di halaman sekolah—oh, sebenarnya ini bukan kejadian langka namun karena merebaknya isu itu hal tersebut mengundang antusiasme berlebihan—dan seperti terjadi gempa dadakan; berbondong-bondong murid berlari memadati koridor lalu membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi _lamborghini _ hitam itu. Siswa dan siswi terus berdatangan mempersesak keadaan, penggemar Wu Kris menanti setiap menitnya seperti setahun dan harap-harap cemas menunggu sang pemilik mobil membuka pintu, menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Di tempat yang sama namun berbeda situasi bila dilihat dari sudut pandang pemuda berhelai hitam yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sekelilingnya. Maklumi saja, ia anak baru alias kelas satu dan tidak banyak yang ia kenal, hanya beberapa dari sekian teman sekelasnya. Seharusnya tadi temannya tidak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal baru lima menit ia duduk serius membaca buku, temannya itu sudah menghilang, pun tanpa pamit membiarkannya seorang diri di perpustakaan.

Memasang raut kesal sambil menyusuri koridor yang anehnya terasa sepi di jam istirahat begini, hendak kembali ke kelas namun parahnya ia melupakan letak kelasnya. Buku setebal lima sentimeter yang tersampul rapih terpangku di depan dadanya, ia berniat melanjutkan membaca di luar ruangan sambil menanti salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mungkin saja lewat.

**"****KYAAAAAAA AAAAAAA~!"**

Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan berkat lengkingan nyaring seorang perempuan kemudian diikuti oleh suara-suara gemuruh, ia mengira-ngira darimana suara itu berasal. Menutup bukunya dan memutuskan bangkit dari tempat duduk seperti tembok namun berukuran lebih rendah. Dengan agak berjinjit dari tempatnya berdiri matanya menyipit saat ia menangkap keramaian yang tampak kacau.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Mulai mengayunkan langkahnya.

**"****KYAAAAAAAAAINGGGG~"**

Ia semakin gencar mendekati kerumunan manusia itu sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Dari kejauhan saja teriakkan-teriakkan yang dimayoritasi wanita itu mampu mendengungkan pendengarannya, apalagi berada dalam jarak dekat?

Ia tak berani memikirkan kelanjutannya namun rasa penasaran yang kuat membuatnya nekat menerabas masuk ke dalam gerombolan melalui celah-celah sempit. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena tumbuh sebagai pemuda berbadan ramping.

Menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan tak sengaja melihat teman sekelasnya sedang bersama yang lain. Manik hitam miliknya berbinar riang, ia melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"LUHAN!" Suasana yang sangat berisik mengharuskannya berteriak.

"LUHAN! AKH—"

Malang nasibnya karena kini ia malah terjebak ditengah-tengah lautan manusia (?). Tidak bisa bergerak—ke samping—ke depan—ke belakang—padahal temannya itu hanya beberapa kaki darinya. Rasanya sekarang ia harus menarik kembali kata syukurnya, merutukki nasib kenapa tubuhnya begitu singset (?) sehingga ia bisa dengan mudahnya terbawa arus dan mendorongnya semakin ke depan.

_Sesak!_

_Kenapa sekacau ini, sih?_

_Tunggu? Apa sekolahku benar-benar kedatangan artis yang dibicarakan teman-teman sepanjang pelajaran matematika dan biologi tadi?_

Dan dorongan sangat kuat dari belakang yang begitu tiba-tiba menghentikan pikiran pemuda berparas manis itu, ia berjengit beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terlempar (?) kemudian gagal menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Uwaaaaa!"

**Duk!**

Lalu terjerembab.

Ia jatuh.

Bingung. Karena entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di barisan paling depan dari yang terdepan dan berlutut dengan tangan yang menempel di aspal. Lewat ekor matanya ia mengetahui bahwa seluruh pasang mata yang hadir di halaman kompak mengalihkan perhatian mereka hanya padanya, demi Tuhan semua orang melihat kearahnya dan wajah mereka tak berekspresi!

Hening.

Bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang. Mendadak hawa dingin menyelimuti kulitnya, tapi cukup aneh sebab hanya pelipisnya saja yang dibasahi bermili-mili keringat. Kegugupan hebat yang pertama kali ia rasakan selama hidup 15 tahun ternyata terjadi sekonyol ini.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan sembari dalam posisi seperti kuda tunggang, memundurkan tumit dan lututnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aksinya terlihat bagai pemain film _thriller _yang sedang berusaha meminimalisirkan suara selagi menjauhi musuh yang datang. Seketika ia sangat berharap _doraemon_ bukanlah sekedar karakter fiksi yang hanya hidup di dunia imajinasi anak-anak, kalau bisa ia akan meminjam pintu ajaib kucing bulat itu(?) dan selekas mungkin pergi darisini, atau menyelam saja ke dalam kantong anehnya dan tiba di dimensi lain! Bagaimanapun ia harus menghilang meski menanggung rasa malu yang luar biasa di hari pertamanya sebagai siswa sekolah menengah.

_Aduh, bagaimana ini?_

Kepalanya pening.

Sampai ketika wajahnya tepat menghadap ke depan bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi pintu mobil ditutup, ada rasa hangat menjalar cepat di permukaan wajah juga telinganya. Bukan itu saja, bahkan untuk sesaat ia merasa pemuda yang hadir dihadapannya kini seolah mengambil alih irama detak jantungnya. Memainkan ketukan nadinya tak beraturan.

Dan—

**"****WUUUU KRISSSSSSSS! OHMYKYAAAAAAA~"**

Sorak-sorai yang teramat riuh kembali terdengar sejak laki-laki tampan itu memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri. Wu Kris membuka kacamata hitamnya kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil dalam gesture yang elegan. Mengulum senyum, membenarkan sedikit lipatan kerah seragamnya, menepis sedikit rambut keemasannya yang tersapu lembut oleh angin, dan sesepele apapun gerakan yang ia buat mengundang jeritan histeris kaum hawa.

**"****PERFEEEECCCTTT!"**

Pemuda berhelai sekelam malam itu masih saja terpukau atas apa yang tersaji didepannya. Baginya waktu seolah mati, dunianya hanya ada ia dan laki-laki tampan itu. Sunyi yang hanya ia saja yang bisa merasakannya menjadi latar belakang imajinya. Tak kunjung membebaskan tautan mata hitamnya, patuh terpaku oleh sorot sosok itu. Ia merasa sayang jikalau berkedip, meski sedetik berarti sama saja melewatkan keindahan itu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa setelahnya si pangeran akan lenyap.

Pangeran? Apakah tidak berlebihan ia menyebutnya 'pangeran'?

Puk!

Hampir lupa diri kalau saja tidak menerima tepukkan pelan di bahunya. Ia tersadar dan memiringkan beberapa derajat kepalanya, mendapat sahabat terbaiknya menunjukkan wajah kalutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Lu?"

"Aiigoo, kau ceroboh sekali Zi Tao-yya! Kupikir kau akan di-_bully_,"

Zi Tao menerima bantuan sahabatnya untuk berdiri, tidak lupa untuk mengambil bukunya yang ikut 'tergeletak' sebab tragedi memalukan tadi. Berpura-pura cemberut, sebenarnya terselip sedikit kekesalan di hati Zi Tao. "Aku menyusul karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian di perpus, Lu."

"Hehehe, maaf deh. Yasudah kita kembali ke kelas saja, berisik sekali disini." Lu—dengan nama lengkap Luhan memberikan saran.

"Apa? Aku tidak kedengaran? Suaramu pelan?" Zi Tao tanpa berpikir mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir tipis Luhan.

"DISINI BERISIK! KITA KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

Meski temannya itu sudah berteriak namun sekelebat saja yang mampu diterima telinga Zi Tao. Ke kelas, hanya itu yang Zi Tao tangkap dan akhirnya ia mengerti lalu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala.

"O—oke!"

Tanpa buang waktu Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan oleh atmosfir bising yang terjadi di halaman sekolah barunya pun menggandeng laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka menyelip-nyelip, membelah barisan murid-murid yang untungnya tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Zi Tao menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang, tanpa memutar sedikitpun wajahnya karena ia tidak mau tertarik kembali oleh pesona asing si pangeran.

Apakah ia sama sekali tidak sadar ada tatapan setajam mata burung elang yang memandang punggungnya sampai ia cukup tenggelam diantara kerumunan?

* * *

Betapa lega hatinya saat memasuki ruang kelas dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15, Zi Tao kira ia akan telat ke sekolah mengingat bus yang biasa ditumpanginya pagi ini datang terlambat. Ditambah insiden bersama artis bernama Wu Kris yang sempat menahan keberangkatannya, namun barangkali salahnya juga sih, untuk apa ia mengacuhkan pemuda pirang_ sialan_ itu sehingga pada akhirnya ikut terlibat dalam acara _gosip_ dengan Wu Kris-lah yang menjadi pemeran utama.

Ketika beberapa langkah derap sepatunya menapaki lantai yang dingin, teman-teman sekelasnya yang sebelumnya menyibukkan diri bersenda gurau mendadak menjadi terdiam.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" Bagai dipimpin seorang maestro handal, berkoor berbarengan memanggil namanya.

Mata Zi Tao agak membulat dan berjengit kaget, reaksi spontanitas yang wajar.

Gadis berambut panjang—tidak perlu disebutkan namanya—melambaikan tangan pada pemuda semampai berhelai hitam itu dan bertanya dengan nada yang tidak ramah. "Ne, Zi Tao-yya, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi! Jadi, apakah benar kau tetanggaan dengan Kris?"

"A—ah," tenggorokkan Zi Tao tersendat, tak kuasa untuk membalas. Mengusap tengkuknya gelisah, Zi Tao berpikiran apakah setelah ini ia akan dimusuhi? Sekalipun ia jujur dengan mengatakan 'ya', ini juga bukan kemaunnya! Pun bila ia menceritakan sesungguhnya yang ada malah dikatai orang gila, mana ada seorang artis menguntit rakyat jelata, bukan? Terlebih menginginkan benda yang entah itu apa dan Zi Tao berusaha melupakan.

Terlontar pertanyaan yang lain dari gadis yang berbeda pula. Namun yang pasti sama-sama penggemar berat Wu Kris. "Kenapa bisa? Jangan-jangan kau men_stalker_nya, ya?"

_'__Ha? Gak kebalik tuh!_', protes Zi Tao di dalam hatinya.

Dan gadis berambut cokelat pendek. "Kau boleh jadi _fanboy_-nya, dan boleh merasa sangat sangat beruntung jadi tetangganya. Tapi jangan sampai kegatelan(?) ya sama pangeran kami!"

"Iya benar!" sahut seseorang di belakang gadis itu. "Mentang-mentang kau laki-laki berwajah lebih cantik dari kami, huh?! Tidak akan kami biarkan kau berlaku semena-mena untuk mencuri perhatiannya!"

Fangirl Kris yang tidak ikut mencerca Zi Tao hanya mengamini dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Zi Tao memutar bola matanya malas, membuang napas lewat mulut, masa bodoh dengan cerocosan memojokkan dan menurutnya kasar itu. Ia memilih menganggap itu angin lalu dan melenggang ke kursinya—tempat ia mengemban ilmu. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para perempuan berhati dengki. -_-

"Pfft! Bwahahahaha!"

Gelak tawa dari teman sebangkunya membuat Zi Tao kontan memberikan kecupan mesra di pipi orang itu, bukan menggunakan bibir melainkan menggunakan tasnya yang besar. Pemuda dengan kantung mata yang kentara itu duduk dengan sewot.

"Oh hentikan tawamu Kim Jongdae!" Pemuda itu melipat bibirnya imut.

"Bwahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka melihatmu di televisi pagi ini, kupikir aku salah mengenali orang ternyata memang benar kau!" Kim Jongdae heboh sendiri membicarakan kemunculan Zi Tao di acara tontonan wajib Ibunya. Ia menyenggol bahu pemuda disampingnya masih dengan tertawa, "Kau tahu? Adikku sampai mengataiku orang gila karena terus menunjuk-nunjuk televisi sambil memukul-mukul meja! Wahahahaha! Ekspresimu konyol sekali di televisi, sih." Ia tidak sadar selagi asik tertawa kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai dan tangan menepuk-nepuk lututnya, wajahnya memerah entah karena tidak kuat lagi menyuarakan tawanya atau senang.

"Kau bahkan sudah terlihat seperti orang gila, ya! Kim Jongdae!" singgung Zi Tao, jika Jongdae tidak segera menghentikan tawanya ia bersumpah akan pergi ke minimarket sekolahnya membeli suatu benda yang ampuh merekatkan bibir bebek pemuda itu.

"Mwo?" Jongdae cengo, dan ia sadar akan suatu hal. "Dari tadi kau memanggilku Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongdae! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu di sekolah!" perintahnya galak.

Zi Tao mengangkat bahu _cuek_. "Memangnya kenapa? Kan nama aslimu itu."

"Hey panda dengar ya, nama Kim Jongdae itu terlalu alim. Kau tidak lihat penampilanku sudah _badass_ begini? So, panggil aku Chen." Jongdae merentangkan kedua tangannya penuh rasa bangga.

Mata yang dipolesi dengan_ eyeliner_ tipis, rambut hitam gaya standar—tidak pendek dan tidak panjang—berponi depan, seragam rapih, dasi naik mencekik kerah. Apanya yang _badass?_

Dahi Zi Tao mengernyit heran.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan terpesona padaku seperti itu." Sahabat Zi Tao itu menggoyang-goyangkan tapak tangannya di depan wajah manis Zi Tao.

Bukannya terpesona sehingga mengakibatkannya memandang pemuda berwajah mirip unta itu berlama-lama, Zi Tao hanya.. hanya sedikit tidak paham akan jalan pikiran Jongdae atau Chen.

"Terserah sajalah," pasrah Zi Tao akhirnya.

"Hmm, good," Chen memberikan jeda hanya untuk menarik napas. "Sulit dipercaya kau setetanggaan lagi dengan Wu Kris, padahal kau mati-matian menghindarinya. Jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh, hah..hah?" lanjutnya bermaksud menggoda pemuda panda.

Zi Tao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya penuh arti. "Itu. Tidak. Mungkin." tegas Zi Tao, lalu menyibukkan diri membuka tas dan memilah-milah buku mana yang menarik untuk dibaca selagi menunggu Mr. Steve—_native speaker_ asal Inggris—hadir.

Ia agak menyesal saat tanpa sengaja melirikkan ekor matanya ke satu bangku yang belum terjamah pemiliknya dan letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Chen dan ia duduk. Jika Zi Tao berada di barisan terakhir deret ke empat maka bangku kosong itu ada di barisan akhir pula dan berada di deret tiga. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bangku Wu Kris. Padahal jam sudah memasuki diktat pertama, tapi kenapa pemuda itu belum tiba?

Dan kenapa Zi Tao harus peduli pada laki-laki menyebalkan itu?

Bukan hanya menjadi musuh karena Wu Kris selalu menguntitnya kemanapun, juga bukan sekedar pihak yang selalu dibuat jengah oleh kehadirannya. Di kelas pun Zi Tao mencap Kris adalah ancaman terbesarnya. Kenapa? Karena Kris satu-satunya murid yang bisa memporak-porandakan profesionalitasnya sebagai murid berprestasi yang memegang beasiswa. Ayolah! Tanpa belajar nilai akademik Kris bisa mencapai diatas rata-rata, membolos pun selama seminggu Zi Tao yakin Kris mampu mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan baik. Kecuali bila artis tampan itu koma, mungkin Zi Tao tak begitu khawatir lagi akan saingan-saingannya.

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri keberadaan Kris membawa pengaruh besar bagi kehidupan Zi Tao sebagai seorang pelajar. Asal tahu saja, setiap hari Zi Tao semakin giat belajar dan mencari metode-metode pemahaman praktis supaya pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolahnya dapat menyerap lebih cepat dibandingkan apa yang diterangkan gurunya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Hal itu dilakukan bertujuan agar ia tetap bertahan di sekolah internasional itu tanpa pungutan biaya sepeserpun, Zi Tao mana sanggup jika suatu saat harus kehilangan beasiswanya, namun kalau sampai hal itu benar terjadi ia sudi menendang bokongnya sendiri lalu kembali ke Cina.

Dengan malas Zi Tao mengakui bahwa Kris adalah motivasi keduanya untuk tetap menyandang status siswa teladan dan mandiri setelah orangtuanya yang menempati posisi pertama.

Selang beberapa menit setelah lonceng berbunyi memasuki kelas, menghentikan kegiatan Zi Tao, termasuk melamun. Ia memasukkan bukunya mengganti dengan buku lain yang berkaitan bahasaRatu Elisabeth itu. Suasana kelas pun berangsur tenang dengan sendirinya.

_"__Good morning, class!"_ sapa Mr. Steve—pria paruh baya berbadan jangkung kepada murid-muridnya dengan logat inggrisnya yang kental dan khas diiringi seulas senyum tipis.

_"__Morning, Mr." _seluruh murid balas menyapa.

**_"_****_Morning, Mr." _**Timpal suara familiar yang berat belakangan memberikan kesan tidak kompak pada kelas tingkat sebelas itu.

Zi Tao tergesa menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, pada detik yang sama ia percaya bahwa ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya sekarang pasti lebih bodoh dari apapun yang bodoh di dunia ini.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kris balik menatap wajah terkejut Zi Tao dan tersenyum santai. Lalu, wuussssh~ Laki-laki yang pernah Zi Tao setarakan dengan pangeran itu mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya satu kali gerakkan.

HEH? MEMANG SEJAK KAPAN WU KRIS ADA DISANA?!

**...**

"Ayolah Zi Tao! Aku tidak tahan lagi nih," keluh Chen untuk kesekian kalinya, sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang menuntut hak sepanjang pelajaran sejarah tadi hingga sekarang.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat berdering memecah konsentrasi belajar dalam sekejap, murid-murid yang mulanya khusuk memperhatikan papan tulis menjadi gaduh dan tanpa memboros waktu melesatkan diri ke cafetaria sekolah mereka. Beda urusan, beda kelakuan; Zi Tao tampak rekat di kursinya dengan secarik kertas di genggaman tangannya. Lain pula dengan Chen yang terus memohon, membujuk dengan ratapan dan raut memelasnya agar pemuda mandarin itu keluar dari kelas yang nyaris kosong.

"Iya, iya, sebentar." Zi Tao tak sungguh-sungguh menjawab perkataan Chen yang makin menunjukkan wajah gemas minta ditemani makan siang, sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu—entah itu apa.

"Dari tadi bilang sebentar, sebentar. Dan aku sabar. Tapi kau tidak juga mengangkat bokongmu, gzz." Uring-uringan Chen mulai kumat.

"Benarkah?" Jurus andalan dikeluarkannya, Zi Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata layaknya anak anjing minta dipungut(?), tidak lupa melengkungkan senyuman paling manis di kedua sudut bibir tipisnya. Mencetak kepolosan sealami mungkin.

Tapak tangan besar Chen mengusap wajah Zi Tao mengakibatkan lunturnya ekspresi lucu pemuda panda itu yang sejujurnya selalu berhasil melemahkan pendiriannya. "Jangan sok imut begitu. Ayolah Luhan pasti sudah menunggu,"

Mendengar nama sahabat dekat yang berbeda kelas dengannya disebut-sebut lantas Zi Tao pun berdiri, dan dalam gerakkan kilat melipat selebaran kertas lalu memasukkannya bersama _stabillo _ke saku celana.

"Kertas apa itu?" Ternyata mata sipit Chen menangkap gerakkan sembunyi-sembunyi Zi Tao.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Zi Tao yakin dan tidak ragu sama sekali.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pindah tempat tinggal lagi? Ya Tuhan Zi Tao... kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang selalu diburu-buru hutang!" Terka Chen berdasarkan kesimpulan dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku akan pindah, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku sudah membayar lunas sewanya untuk tiga bulan kedepan." Secara tidak langsung Zi Tao membenarkan adanya niat kepindahan tersebut, dan selebaran yang ia sembunyikan itu sudah diberi tanda adalah brosur jasa marketing yang menyediakan seluruh informasi apartemen yang ada di ibu kota. Memudahkannya apabila sewaktu-waktu ia sudah tidak tahan tinggal di atap yang sama dengan Kris—untuk kesekian kali.

"O—oh, begitu. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti gara-gara Kris. Apa tidak bosan 'hah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang bisa dekat sama artis terkenal 'kan?

Zi Tao menolehkan wajahnya melihat Chen, lumayan mendelik. "Ciss! Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa kau senang dengan dekat orang yang membuatmu setiap hari terserang imsonia dan migrain 'hah? Jangan memancingku marah-marah deh, kau 'kan tahu masalahku kenapa membenci Kris." Tanpa sadar bibir Zi Tao mengerucut ke depan tanda ia sedang jengkel. Pundaknya ditepuk Chen pelan, menyalurkan ketenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda panda itu.

"Semenderita apapun hidupmu didekatnya, namun jelas sekali kau bisa mengambil bagian positive-nya Zi Tao-yya. Contohnya, kau bisa pura-pura bertamu ke rumahnya, mengorek informasi yang bisa kau jual kepada wartawan," jeda untuk memikirkan ide gila lainnya. "Oh! Sekalian saja kau menginap kemudian memfoto Kris yang tertidur dari berbagai _angle _lalu berikan kepada fansnya, dan tentu saja dengan harga tinggi sebagai imbalan. Paling bagus sih kalau kau bisa mendapatkan gambar Kris sedang telanjang, aku yakin esoknya kau jadi orang kaya baru. Bagaimana?"

"Kau pasti sudah _sinting_ Chen."

"Terima kasih. Aku memang pintar Zi Tao-yya, tapi tidak banyak yang menyadarinya. Hufft," Ekspresi sedih Chen dibuat-buat.

"Aku heran kenapa bisa berteman dengan orang narsis sepertimu,"

"Hehehe, apalagi coba alasannya kalau bukan karena kau mencintaiku."

Zi Tao membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak ke senyuman konyol yang melintangi wajah sahabatnya. "Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu hari ini. Chen-ah, kau salah minum obat lagi ya?"

Pemuda bernama asli Kim Jongdae itu tertawa renyah mendengar komentar-komentar Zi Tao, seolah kata-kata pedas pemuda panda itu adalah hiburan tersendiri buatnya.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil jalan beriringan menuju cafetaria sekolah, mengobrolkan topik apapun namun seperti biasa, Zi Tao paling sensitive apabila menyinggung soal Wu Kris—kalau nggak ngomel, ya, mendengus. Chen berhasil dibuat terbahak.

"Zi Tao-yya! Chen-ah!"

Kedua pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu sama-sama meninggikan pandangan. Datang laki-laki berpostur tinggi namun mungil dengan balutan pakaian yang sama dengan siswa/i lainnya berjalan dalam tempo cepat. Begitu mendekat, laki-laki berparas yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan selebriti Korea itu langsung menjawil pipi Zi Tao tanpa ampun.

Lengan ramping yang menganiaya pipinya dipukul-pukulnya, "Luhawn.. Akk! Aw.. Aw.. Sakit, lepaaaaaasss~" ringis Zi Tao dan mencetak tawa kemenangan di bibir Luhan, bahkan kini Luhan mempermainkannya; menaik-turunkan pipinya. Bagaimana nanti kalau pipinya jadi kendor, dan tidak menggemaskan lagi?

"Ha ha ha.. rasakan! Siapa suruh mengabaikan teleponku semalam!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau sudah tahu aku habis pindahan dan lelah dan mengantuk, tapi malah meneleponku malam-malam," Zi Tao berusaha menjelaskan namun tidak ada rasa menyesal sama sekali di hatinya. Hey! Kalau saja ia tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon Luhan dan memusatkan diri menyimak obrolan tidak pentingnya, mungkin saja semalam ia tidak mengetahui Kris menjadi tetangganya LAGI.

Dan itu lebih mengerikan.

Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ah, masa bodoh! Aku marah padamu." Bahunya yang dirangkul oleh Zi Tao disentakkan. Sementara Chen yang tidak mengerti, mengamati setiap perubahan mimik sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku teraktir _bubble_ tea deh, tapi maafkan aku ya," rayu Zi Tao, pandangan matanya yang tulus menatap manik bulat bercahaya Luhan. Aslinya sih tidak rela, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan uangnya terbuang begitu saja.

Gerakkan jemari Luhan pada pipi Zi Tao seketika berhenti. Ia tersenyum, "Baik, aku terima maafmu, dan teraktirannya juga." katanya, Zi Tao mendecih lirih dan sialnya tertangkap oleh telinga Luhan. "Hey, kau harus ikhlas, aku tidak mau _bubble tea_ itu membuatku sakit perut! Lagipula sebenarnya aku sedang bersimpati dengan nasibmu tau! Aku turut prihatin, pffft." Tangan Luhan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Zi Tao, namun kata-kata yang dilontarkan seakan berbanding terbalik dengan senyumnya yang terkesan mengejek. Luhan sedang bermaksud menertawakannya, Zi Tao paham gelagat itu.

"Pwahahaha! Pagi ini kau melihatnya juga kan, Lu?" Chen kembali masuk ke obrolan hanya untuk memancing sahabatnya yang mulai mengepulkan uap hasil kemarahan.

"Iya, Chen! Aku lihat! Bwahahaha!" jawab Luhan, kembali mengingat-ngingat tayangan televisi yang dilihatnya pagi ini; tak lain dan tak bukan tayangan yang menampakkan sahabat pandanya bersama Kris.

"Apa kau ingat ekspresinya, Lu?"

"Ya, ya, aku ingat! Dan oh, jangan lupakan saat Kris mengintimidasinya Chen! Bwahahaha!"

Kini Zi Tao benar-benar menyesal selalu menjadikan kedua orang itu sebagai tempat curahan hatinya. Ingin sekali menghapus ingatan Chen dan Luhan secara bersamaan, membuat mereka lupa akan cerita-ceritanya mengenai Kris pada kedatangan pertama pemuda campuran itu di komplek apartemennya hingga kepindahannya yang kelima ini. Bukan karena mereka bermulut _ember _ya_,_ bukan, tetapi lebih ke Chen dan Luhan sering menggunakan curhatannya sebagai bahan lelucon.

Cukup jelas kelihatan kini! Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau berhenti mengoceh dan tertawa dengan ekspresi menggelikan sekalipun Zi Tao sudah menggerutu berkali-kali. Mereka seperti sengaja mengabaikan gerutuan Zi Tao dan hanya menganggap itu _nging-ngingingan _nyamuk (?).

"Aww~ bagian itu sangat menggemaskan Lu, Zi Tao kita tak berani berkata apa-apa, padahal ia sering mengutuk Kris dibelakang."

"Itu favoritkuuuu~"

"MUAHAHAHAHA~"

"LALALALALA~"

Hentikan.

Zi Tao sudah tidak tahan.

"YAA-BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MENGGOSIP!" Ia pun kelepasan berteriak, suara amukannya menggelegar sampai mengheningkan suasana koridor sekolah yang sempat riuh. Ia menutupi mulutnya sebagai tanda pemobodohan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa salahnya menggosip, hah?"

Zi Tao menengokkan kepalanya kaku seperti robot, dibalik tubuhnya berdiri kurang lebih 10 siswi melipat tangan di pinggang dengan air muka menyeramkan dan menuntut penjelasannya. Zi Tao, Luhan, dan Chen berhenti di depan mading sekolah—spot yang dimanfaatkan untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuan tetapi kini telah beralih fungsinya tak lebih sebagai pusat _infotainment_.

"Ma.. maaf! Tadi aku tidak berbicara dengan kalian! Silahkan dilanjutkan mengobrolnya, tolong abaikan yang tadi, sungguh maafkan aku, maaf," cukup gugup Zi Tao menerangkan, kedua temannya itu bukannya membantu malah tertawa-tawa tertahan membuatnya semakin panas saja.

"Haah,_ whatever!_" Kesepuluh siswi itu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke artikel-artikel yang dilindungi oleh kaca berbentuk persegi panjang, menunjuk salah satunya lalu diantara mereka berbicara dengan nada yang geli.

"Hey, lihat! Ternyata guru Choi, guru kita yang paling tampan sebelum mengajar dulunya seorang _sales boy_ pakaian renang! Iewww, apa banget deh."

"Heh, apa salahnya? Yang penting dia tetap tampan dan berkharisma, kupikir bagus kalau setiap hari melihatnya hanya memakai celana renang. Aku pasti langsung terserang anemia. Hahaha,"

"Kalian ini bisa-bisanya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak kepada guru kita. Tapi aku juga terobsesi sih oleh otot-ototnya yang menggairahkan, wwww (0/A/0)"

Gadis-gadis yang sibuk bertukar argumen, alis Zi Tao mengerut jenaka setiap sanjungan yang banyak mengandung majas hiperbola itu lolos di pendengarannya. Luhan dan Chen tidak mengharapkan panda kesayangan mereka terkontaminasi partikel berbahaya yang mengakibatkan seseorang menjadi lupa diri, lupa daratan bahkan lupa dosa-dosanya (?) pun cepat-cepat menyerobot kedua tangan Zi Tao, menarik pemuda itu menjauh.

"U—uh, apa?" respon Zi Tao lambat. Chen melepaskan pegangan tangan darinya.

"Ayo kita ke kantiiiiiin~~" Pemuda yang mengaku dirinya _badass_ itu mengingat tujuan awalnya meninggalkan kelas; mengisi perutnya dengan sesuap nasi. Oh, tidak, lebih dari sesuap maksudnya.

"Hey, apa kalian percaya guru kita—"

Luhan memotong kalimat yang hendak terlontar dari bibir Zi Tao yang sebanding dengan milik kucing. "Itu hanya_ hoax_ _my honey panda sweetty _Zi Tao, tulisan-tulisan seperti itu anggap saja angin segar untuk orang-orang yang gila belajar sepertimu!"

"Hey! Tapi apa mungkin berita _hoax_ bisa dengan mudah lolos hingga terbit di mading. Coba kau pikir-pikir, Lu?"

"Hey—"

"Hey, teman-teman apa penting membahas itu sekarang? Kalaupun benar, itu kan urusan guru Choi!" Chen bermaksud meluruskan pikiran kedua orang itu yang saling lirik-lirikkan. "Ayo pengikut-pengikutku! Mari kita makan!" sambungnya dengan kepalan tangan meninju ke udara.

_Pengikut?_

"WOOOOOOH!" Zi Tao dan Luhan bersorak sambil menempeleng belakang kepala Chen yang sontak ke depan, pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Tiga sekawan yang bagaikan Harry, Ron, dan Harmione, dalam serial Harry Potter karya J.K Rowling itu mengakhiri kegajean mereka (?) dengan melangkahkan kaki ke asrama Griffindor.

Eh, ralat. Cafetaria.

Mereka memilih meja makan yang tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Chen, yang paling lapar pun membeli makanan paling pertama dan disusul oleh Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya diteraktir _bubble tea_ oleh Zi Tao. Sedangkan pemuda panda yang duduk lesu itu mengusap kantong celananya, napsu makannya mendadak hilang mengingat janji membelikan Luhan minuman teh susu yang dipadukan butiran-butiran hitam mirip mutiara.

Chen menaruh nampan aluminium diatas meja berlebihan hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. "Kau yakin tidak ingin makan?" tanyanya pada Zi Tao, lalu menggigit dalam potongan besar hamburger hangatnya.

Menopang dagu kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Anggap saja aku sedang diet," jawab Zi Tao, menggunakan tangannya ia menekan perutnya yang keroncongan, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dan kenapa tiba-tiba gaya makan Chen bagi Zi Tao terlihat seperti komentator sebuah acara kuliner; yang tampak amat menikmati seolah-olah hamburger itu makanan terlezat yang pernah mampir ke tenggorokannya. Ia memutar bola matanya saat mendapati Luhan kembali dari stand yang menyediakan berbagai macam minuman dengan ceria. Tentu saja sambil membawa _bubble tea _yang dibayar pakai uangnya_._ Catat! Pakai uangnya.

"Aku melihat Kris disebelah sana," kata Luhan setelah menghempaskan bokongnya diantara Chen dan Zi Tao seraya mengembalikan penglihatannya ke artis tampan yang sedang melahap stik kentang sambil memainkan ponsel begitu tenang. Aura Kris tentu saja bersinar menghanyutkan siapapun disekelilingnya untuk mendekat, menarik puluhan pasang mata untuk menyembah pandang pesona parasnya, dan terpusat hanya pada kilauan sosok selayak _sirius_—bintang paling terang di kerajaan langit.

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Zi Tao dengan sumpitnya yang terselip potongan _chicken katsu_. "Haiissh, aku ingin sekali membencinya karena tingkah menyebalkannya terhadapmu," decaknya kesal. "Tapi.. haaah, rasanya sulit sekali. Kenapa Kris begitu indah." Ia menyuapkan _chicken katsu_ ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah, dan menelannya perlahan.

"Kira-kira menurut kalian benda apa yang memungkinan si kaya ingin merebutnya dari si miskin?"

Tiba-tiba Zi Tao mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kris semalam perihal barang yang ingin Kris rebut darinya. Berpikir keras sampai kepalanya meledakpun tetap saja Zi Tao tidak tahu duduk perkara kenapa bisa-bisanya artis tampan itu berniat merecoki hidupnya hanya demi suatu benda yang masih menjadi tanda tanya. Tidak ada salahnya menanyakan ini kepada Luhan dan Chen, barangkali ia akan memperoleh segaris sinar yang seolah menembus kabut pekat di otaknya, mencerahkan pikirannya yang buntu.

Sesaat Luhan menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. "Hah?" Wajah cantiknya terlihat bingung, ia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Aku tanya pada kalian, benda apa yang kira-kira si kaya ingin rebut dari si miskin?" tanya Zi Tao lagi namun sedikit menekankan kalimatnya, disaat lapar begini tolong jangan membuatnya sering melakukan senam mulut.

Selagi Luhan berpikir, Chen menjawab agak menggumam. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris?"

Bukan itu jawaban yang Zi Tao harapkan. "Ah—eum, tidak. Sudahlah jawab saja, jadi apa?"

"Jadi benar ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris? Memang Kris bilang apa padamu?" Kini giliran Luhan yang balik menginterogasinya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, ini hanya teka-teki di dalam novel yang kubaca semlam." Ia lebih memilih berkilah daripada menceritakan detailnya pada Chen dan Luhan. "Ah, cukup. Lupakan."

"Zi Tao, apa sekarang ia mulai mengganggumu?" Luhan kembali membuka suara, matanya intens memandang Zi Tao. Tidak bisa dibilang berlebihan kalau Luhan bisa membaca ada yang sedang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun ia dan Zi Tao sudah lama kenal, hampir tiga tahun. Isyarat apapun yang Zi Tao buat seperti sudah mengelotok di dalam memori Luhan, kelewat hafal.

Tanpa sadar Zi Tao menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, enggan menatap bola mata indah Luhan yang memantulkan siluet dirinya. Ia tahu Luhan akan terus mendesaknya sampai ia menyerah lalu bercerita mengenai Kris padanya. Ketika raut Luhan berubah khawatir ia sungguh memaklumi sahabatnya itu. Luhan terlalu peduli padanya, ia tahu dan rasanya tidak ingin menorehkan kecemasan yang berlarut-larut di paras cantik itu.

Kata sahabat memang kata yang paling tepat melabeli hubungan Zi Tao dan Luhan, tetapi sesungguhnya hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas ikatan antar teman. Zi Tao sungguh menyayangi Luhan sebagaimana seorang adik menyayangi kakaknya yang baik dan perhatian. Ditambah, orang tua Luhan juga sudah menganggap Zi Tao sebagai anggota keluarga mereka, begitu sebaliknya, Zi Tao pun menempatkan orang tua Luhan sebagai walinya. Kewarganegaraan mereka yang sama—Cina—membuat keduanya tak pelak saling berbagi keluh kesah. Zi Tao sangat bersyukur masih bisa menikmati benih-benih hangatnya suatu keluarga meski tinggal seorang diri di Korea, dengan begitu biar berpisah ribuan kilometer dari orang tuanya tidak akan membuatnya patah arang.

Zi Tao ingin mengatakannya kepada Luhan dan Chen, namun ia berpikir waktunya masih belum tepat. Ia akan kembali mengesampingkan topik namun dihentikan sebab merasakan usakkan pelan pada surai-surai halusnya yang hitam pekat.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu Taozi?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu seseorang mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Zi Tao, tidak acuh pada wajah terkejut Zi Tao yang sedetik kemudian muncul rona merah muda dibagian pipinya.

"Ti—tidak ada Suho-hyung." Jawaban Zi Tao terbata dan pelan.

Seseorang yang bertanya padanya, Suho, menopang dagu dengan tangan kananya. Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kudengar dari Luhan—,"

"Suho-hyung pasti salah dengar," kelit Zi Tao cepat, berusaha tidak mengungkitnya lebih jauh. "Tidak ada yang mengganggu dan diganggu. Benar 'kan Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak dipandangi Zi Tao sedemikian lekat. Seakan paham ia mengerlipkan sebelah matanya, dan tertawa kaku. "Ouh, ne, ne, ne! Benar Suho-hyung, tidak ada yang mengganggu si panda. Tadi kami sedikit membahas drama yang kami lihat kemarin, hahahaha."

"Ah, begitu. Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir jikalau memang benar ada seseorang yang mengganggu anak baik dan semanis dirimu, Zi Tao." Lidah Suho selalu lihai melontarkan kata-kata manis di balik suaranya yang sehalus kapas, selalu sukses menghantarkan sensasi panas pada seluruh permukaan kulit wajah pemuda yang kembali ia usap dengan sayang helai-helai rambutnya.

"Te—terima kasih." Zi Tao kelihatan tidak pandai berkata-kata, hanya dua penggal kata yang sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Berbicara saja sudah tak mampu, apalagi meneliti ketampanan wajah sang senior—juga ketua OSIS—yang berwibawa dan dipoles oleh sapuan guratan kelembutan yang selama ini Zi Tao agung-agungkan.

Mata kelamnya bergeser sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke Suho. Pelan sekali Zi Tao meraba dadanya. Detak jantungnya berantakkan—seperti habis mengikuti lari jarak pendek. Napasnya tidak tersengal tapi rasa sesak yang menyenangkan enggan pergi padahal ia sudah mencoba melakukan pernapasan dalam tempo pelan. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak gerogi dan berlaku memalukan di depan Suho, pergerakan kecil dari bahasa tubuhnya sudah dipikirkan matang-matang sebelumnya.

"Ekhm.. ekhm! Ah, gerah sekali disini Luhan, kau merasa panas tidak?" sindir Chen tiba-tiba dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas kerah seragamnya, sontak membuat Zi Tao semakin tidak nyaman.

Gesture gelisah Zi Tao; muka memerah, sedikit menggigit bibir dan tak berhenti memilin jemarinya, menarik Luhan untuk mengekor tindakan Chen yakni menggoda. "Ah, kau benar Chen! Ah, panas! Kenapa ya?"

Pemuda Huang itu semakin salah tingkah. Sengaja sekali mereka, pikirnya. "He—hey! Sekarang kan cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Iissh, kalian ini!" gerutu Zi Tao dengan pipi yang turut menggembung. Mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang yang berada dalam lingkar meja yang sama dengannya.

Juluran lidah Luhan keluarkan sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Chen, hendak membawa laki-laki itu pergi. Oh, binggo! Luhan bermaksud meninggalkan Zi Tao berdua saja bersama orang yang dikaguminya itu. Dengan sedikit harapan di hati; semoga Zi Tao dan Suho bisa beranjak satu langkah lebih dekat.

Insting Zi Tao yang tajam tahu bahwa dirinya akan ditinggalkan segera menggagalkan rencana Luhan, mengamit ujung blazer seragam pemuda itu. Ketika ia akan bersuara hendak memprotes, geraman sumpahan dengan intonasi tinggi yang dicampur emosi negativ mengintrupsinya. Termasuk Chen dan Luhan yang langsung membatu dengan wajah tercengang.

"OH SHIT! WHAT THE FVCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Zi Tao tak kalah stagnannya. Di depan mata pandanya, Suho yang selalu ia interpretasikan manusia berwajah malaikat, baru kali ini kelihatan murka—wajah yang padam menahan marah. Terlihat agak lucu memang, tapi mampu menakuti Zi Tao dan lidahnya menjadi kelu. Sosok lain yang berulah menggosok pelan ujung hidungnya, memandang remeh kearah Suho dan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Oh maaf. Tanganku licin, jadi gelasnya tergelincir dan tumpah di kepalamu."

Suho berdiri, cairan soda rasa strawberry tentu saja berwarna merah pekat meliuk-liuk di wajahnya yang putih seolah-olah sedang terjun bebas diatas kanvas. Terus turun mengotori baju sekolahnya hingga ke celana. Ia mendorong keras bahu pemuda yang memberikan alasan bodoh padahal sudah berani mencoreng harga dirinya.

"Oho, santai _bro_. Aku tidak sengaja 'kan?"

Suho bertolak pinggang, mendecih. "Kau bilang tidak sengaja, jelas-jelas aku melihat kau menumpahkannya tanpa dosa di kepalaku, Wu Kris."

Dua orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di sekolah internasional itu bersitegang, saling melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk mematikan salah satunya. Meja yang didiami Zi Tao, Chen, dan Luhan entah sejak kapan menjadi penuh, seisi cafetaria melingkari mereka dengan Suho dan Kris menjadi pusatnya. Semuanya tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengeluarkan suara secuilpun bahkan untuk berdeham sekedar mematahkan kilatan benci yang beradu dari—

**Artis terkenal dan Sang Ketua OSIS yang juga digandrungi semua kalangan.**

Situasi yang lebih mencekam dari kisah-kisah horor dunia. Sebagian besar penghuni disana menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah akan terjadi baku hantam? Oh, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, selain akan menuai masalah bila ketahuan oleh guru juga sangat tidak bagus untuk melihat kedua idola yang sama ratanya memiliki kuasa di sekolah mereka memiliki wajah memar atau lebam. Penggemar-penggemar mereka pasti sakit hati, dan yang paling buruk akhirnya akan terjadi _fanwar. _Beberapa orang berniat untuk memisahkan keduanya, Zi Tao pun juga ingin, namun rasa takut lebih mendominasi kepatungan mereka.

"Oh ya? Kurasa memang tidak sengaja. Atau aku yang berjalan saat melewatimu terlalu tinggi sehingga tidak sejajar olehmu yang—maaf, pendek." Kris maju selangkah, pelan namun pasti jaraknya kian dekat dengan Suho. "Asal tahu saja, aku paling tidak suka disentuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak berarti apa-apa seperti kalian," bisik Kris berbahaya. "Juga sepertimu. Dan kali ini aku memafkan." Kris menjauh. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lemah sekali tetapi bagi Suho itu adalah penghinaan terbesar di dalam hidupnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu gemeletuk gigi Suho terdengar. Lengannya kemudian bergerak cepat dan sebelah kakinya menghentak lantai, kepalan tangannnya mengerat siap dilayangkan ke wajah Kris. Otak Zi Tao merangsang impulsnya. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun, dengan cengkeraman yang kuat ia memegangi pergelangan tangan Suho yang hampir menyentuh hidung bangir Kris, seinchi saja terlambat pahatan sempurna itu pasti telah rusak.

"Suho-hyung!" Refleks yang bagus Panda.

Amat terpaksa Suho membatalkan diri melampiaskan amarahnya, menarik tangannya sendiri dari Zi Tao sehingga Zi Tao tidak memeganginya lagi. Suho mengalah, bukan mengalah dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak mau orang yang dikasihinya secara diam-diam itu berpikiran yang jelek-jelek tentangnya; entah dari sisi sikap atau emosi.

"Taozi." Zi Tao mengambil kotak tisu yang ada diatas meja, menariknya keluar dari gulungan dan merobeknya setelah dirasa cukup, kemudian jemari-jemari telatennya sangat sabar menyingkirkan tumpahan minuman dari wajah tampan si ketua. Meraba lembut mulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, kelopak mata, sampai menelusuri rahang Suho yang tegas. Suho mengulum senyum tipis. Baginya Zi Tao selalu kelihatan tulus; apapun tindak-tanduk yang dilakukannya—entah mata Suho yang tidak bisa memfilter lagi dengan baik atau memang ia yang jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona pemuda manis berambut hitam itu.

"Taozi, terimakasih."

"Sekarang sudah bersih Hyung," Zi Tao sempat membentuk senyuman kucingnya meski sebentar. "Lebih baik hyung cepat mencucinya dengan air agar tidak terlalu lengket, rambut dan bajunya juga," tutur Zi Tao dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suho.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," kata Suho, dan melenggang pergi tanpa reaksi berlebihan terhadap Kris atas insiden tadi.

Kris memicingkan mata, senyuman sinis tak luput dibibirnya seakan itu adalah cerminan dirinya selama ini. Disuguhkan oleh adegan manis tadi, mendadak perut Kris serasa dijungkir balikkan. Ia mual. Kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya, ia berjalan biasa—seperti biasa pula membuat hati penggemarnya menjerit kehilangan—dan Kris tak mau ambil pusing ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang jauh—jauh sekali di dalam jiwanya melolongkan denyutan sesak, sedikit tidak nyaman jujur saja.

Orang-orang menepi memberikan jalan untuk sang pangeran lewat, lalu satu persatu memecah kerumunan dan kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing setelah menghembuskan napas lega yang luar biasa. Setidaknya, tidak ada perkelahian hari ini 'kan?

Zi Tao membuang kasar tisu yang digunakannya untuk mengelap Suho tadi. Kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal. Apa-apaan sih cowok bernama Kris itu? Walaupun Zi Tao tidak tahu-menahu perbuatan Kris tadi sengaja atau tidak—karena ia sendiri tidak lihat—tapi bukankah alangkah baiknya Kris tetap minta maaf kepada Suho! Bukannya malah mengejek dan memperkeruh keadaan.

Luhan berdiri disampingnya, membawanya kedalam rangkulannya. "Hey, aku salut padamu panda," katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Zi Tao menanggalkan lingkaran tangan Luhan di lehernya. "Aku duluan teman-teman," kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Langkah-langkah panjangnya membuatnya cepat menghilang dari area cafe sekolah. Mengabaikan Chen yang meneriakkan nama kecilnya, butuh penjelasan.

"Mwo? Dia kemana? Ke Suho? Ke Kris? Dan.. Dan drama apa ini!" seru Chen serampangan, mata uniknya masih membayangi pintu keluar cafetaria yang dilewati Zi Tao sebelum beralih kepada Luhan.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Tetapi Chen masih memandanginya dengan mata membulat dan mulut membentuk huruf O. "Apa! Aku juga tidak tahu Chen!? Gzz, _stupid_!"

**...**

Ketemu!

Untuk pertama kalinya Zi Tao sedikit senang ketika melihat sosok Kris sedang berjalan di koridor yang beberapa meter saja darinya, sejak tadi ia memang mencari-cari Kris. Berhubung sudah ditemukan, Zi Tao pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tapi lambat laun ia memelan dan mengurungkan niat memanggil nama pemuda itu. Menahan diri untuk menemuinya. Ia menjaga jarak agar tidak terlihat seperti para penggemar Kris; yang tidak berhenti membuntuti Kris dibelakang atau di kanan-kirinya sambil menggosip. Zi Tao masih tahu diri, mengingat ada sepercik rasa bencinya terhadap pemuda kasar nan dingin itu.

Pembawaan Kris yang sangat tenang membuat Zi Tao terheran-heran. Pemuda itu tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak tahu sih kalau dirinya selalu terlihat mencolok? Apabila diibaratkan, Kris seperti halnya dominasi dari sekian banyak unsur desain yang diperlukan untuk memperkuat keindahan karya itu sendiri. Tapi kenapa Kris masih bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa padahal penggemarnya sudah gila ingin bersembah sujud dibawah kakinya?

Aneh sekali, pikir Zi Tao.

Seumpama Kris tidak menyukai ketenarannya, pasti ia merasa risih dan terusik' bukan? Tapi ini? Tak ada spontanitas apapun yang menggerakan satu-dua penginderaannya, seolah ada kekuatan magis yang menjaganya untuk tetap hampa.

Hampa?

Zi Tao menggeleng pelan, menyadari ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Kris masih setia didepannya. Dari koridor-koridor yang dilalui Kris, Zi Tao tidak tahu pemuda itu akan kemana, yang jelas bukan ke kelasnya. Jangan lupakan kalau mereka adalah teman sekelas. _Fangirl_ yang mengikuti Kris berkurang, mungkin menyerah karena merasa diabaikan, kemudian tidak ada sama sekali ketika pemuda itu berbelok ke lorong loker siswa yang jumlahnya lebih dari ratusan. Yang tidak Zi Tao ketahui, Kris sengaja mencari tempat sepi untuk menangkap basah dirinya.

Masih asik mengikuti Kris, menengok ke segala sisi alih-alih tidak ada yang memergokinya mengendap-ngendap. Zi Tao membelokkan diri tanpa rasa ragu ke lorong loker. Kris sudah menunggu rupanya, ia sedikit memundurkan kakinya karena merasa Kris mengagetinya.

"Astaga!"

"Untuk apa mengikutiku?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi, suara baritone-nya menguar di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Ha? Si—siapa yang mengikutimu."

"Orang buta yang mendengar suaramu pun bakal tahu kalau kau mengikutiku,"

Ya, Zi Tao akui kalau dia gugup. Gugup sekali. Cara bicaranya bergetar diluar kendalinya. "Memang kenapa dengan suaraku? Memang orang buta mana yang tahu hanya dengan suara?" tanya Zi Tao sambil melewati Kris, dengan _cuek _berjalan ke lokernya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar, orang yang tidak sempurna jauh lebih peka dari orang-orang yang sempurna?"

Astaga! Kenapa Kris masih meneruskan pembicaraan yang tidak tahu dari mana dan kearah mana?

"Tidak pernah. Tidak mau tahu." Ketika Zi Tao membuka lokernya, Kris sudah berdiri disampingnya menempelkan punggung di loker sambil memangku tangan di dada. "Aku kesini karena ingin mengambil baju olahraga," lagi-lagi Zi Tao berbicara asal. Mengakibatkan Kris tertawa dengan beratnya dan anehnya menggelitik telinga Zi Tao, ingin mendengarkan suara tawa itu sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar pembual ulung ya. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, aku masih teman sekelasmu 'kan Huang Zi Tao."

Baiklah, sudah kepalang tanggung Zi Tao malu lebih baik sekalian saja ia bermuka tembok. Ia menutup kembali lokernya cukup keras, memberanikan diri menatap Kris dengan pandangan menusuk tepat ke dalam biji mata yang lebih terang dari intan yang ditempa gigih oleh ahlinya.

Untuk beberapa detik Zi Tao seperti tersedot masuk dan terhipnotis oleh kilau cahaya dibalik mata itu dan akhirnya ia mengaku. "Yah, aku mengikutimu. Kenapa? Karena aku mau menuntutmu untuk meminta maaf pada Suho-hyung."

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa menuntutku untuk minta maaf pada kekasihmu?" suara Kris masih santai namun sinis.

Mulut Zi Tao terbuka lebih lebar sejenak, membalikkan badan yang tadinya menyamping kini menghadap Kris. "Hah? Aku bukan kekasih Suho-hyung!"

"Memangnya aku peduli." Kris melepaskan punggungnya dari loker besi dan Zi Tao menahan lengannya. Zi Tao tahu bahwa ia akan pergi. "Lepaskan." Perintah Kris tak main-main. Sorot matanya menikung tajam secara drastis.

"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Suho-hyung!" gertak Zi Tao, berharap kali ini keegoisan Kris tunduk padanya.

"Keras kepala sekali. Apa sebegitu inginnya 'hah permintaan maafku untuk kekasihmu?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasih—"

**BRAAK!**

Kepalan tangan Kris berberapa inchi saja dari kepala Zi Tao, setelah meninju loker hingga menimbulkan bunyi gebrakkan yang kuat ia menabrakkan punggung Zi Tao ke loker. Mulut Zi Tao yang belum selesai berbicara bungkam dalam sekejap, pemuda panda itu meringis merasakan sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum berubah, selalu jadi pihak yang mengancam padahal posisimu lebih rendah daripada apapun. Kurasa mulutmu juga harus ditumpahi air soda, sama dengan kekasihmu yang lembek itu."

Zi Tao menahan napas, bukan karena perkataan Kris melainkan karena betapa dekatnya jaraknya dengan Kris. Hidung mancungnya bertemu hidung milik Kris, pipinya kini ditangkup oleh tapak tangan lebar pemuda itu, dan desau napas Kris menyapa kulit wajahnya. Oh Tuhan! Zi Tao melirikkan ekor matanya waspada, takut kalau ada orang yang melihat posisi mereka yang sebegitu rancunya.

"Men—MENJAUH!" Dalam dorongan kuat tidak tanggung-tanggung ia membuat tubuh tegap Kris mundur dan nyaris terpelanting ke belakang, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kris. Tapi aku tidak merubah keputusanku untuk menuntutmu."

"Tanganmu," Kris merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet.

"Hah?" Raut Zi Tao bagai siswa taman kanak-kanak yang pertama kali memainkan _puzzle_, bingung.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Kris lagi. Ragu-ragu tapi Zi Tao menurut. Kris menyerahkan beberapa lembar won ke tangan Zi Tao. "Apa itu cukup untuk ganti rugi karena telah merusak rambut kekasihmu? Kurasa iya. Atau mau kulebihkan?" Kris kembali mendekati Zi Tao, lengannya yang panjang diulurkan dan menempelkannya di atas kepala Zi Tao. Mengusak-usak helaian rambut halus Zi Tao secara kasar, sampai ia tersenyum puas merasa sukses mengusutkannya. Kris menyeringai sangat lebar. "Sekalian saja kau datang ke salon dengan kekasihmu, jujur saja rambutmu jelek bikin mata yang melihatnya terasa perih. Hitam, warna yang sangat kampungan. Modelnya kuno, pria sekalipun enggan melirik gaya rambut jaman penjajahan seperti itu."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, karena memang Kris merasa dirinya selalu benar dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Ia keluar sambil tertawa-tawa meninggalkan Zi Tao sendirian dalam keadaan rambut acak-acakkan dan berwajah masam.

Meremas uang yang ia genggam sekuat-kuatnya, Zi Tao sudah tidak peduli akan nasehat ibunya yang mengatakan tidak boleh memperlakukan uang dengan semena-mena. Saat ini Zi Tao seperti bom atom yang kapan saja siap diledakkan.

Satu hal yang tak terelakkan, ia baru saja dihina oleh _stalker_nya.

"WU KRISSS! KAU—KAU BODOH! AAKHH SIAAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Bersambung~**

**A/n: **Yoyoyo, ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter 2 ini. Kayaknya kurang puas ya, saya pun sama merasa kurang puas, penulisan saya sepertinya makin ngelantur karena buru-buru nih T.T Adegan KrisTao-nya juga dikit, tapi ini juga untuk menunjang kelanjutan untuk chapter selanjutnya, dan akan muncul karakter-karakter baru yang gak kalah anehnya dengan Kris! Penasaran siapa? XD /NGGAAA~

Terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaak untuk review dan like-nya, maaf karena ngupdatenya lama pake banget, biasalah anak kuliahan tingkat lanjut, apalagi mau UAS. Huhuhu. #malahcurhat

Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa di next chap ^.^/ *bows*


End file.
